1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), and more particularly, to an active device array substrate of an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development in the multimedia society is largely attributed to the fast progress in semiconductor devices or human-machine display apparatuses. In terms of a display, a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been substituted by a TFT-LCD panel. Therefore, a flat display, due to advantages of high display quality, high space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation, such as a TFT-LCD panel or an organic electroluminescent display (OELD) panel has played a major role in the mainstream display market.
A flat display is usually composed of a display panel and a plurality of driver ICs, wherein the display panel has a pixel array, and each pixel of the pixel array is driven by a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line. In order to make the flat display application more popular, the related manufacturers in great passion put efforts to try reducing the cost of a flat display. In recent years, a so-called half source driver architecture design (HSD architecture design) has been launched, which is mainly based on the idea that by a layout design of the pixel array to reduce the number of the employed data driver ICs. In more details, in a pixel array with an HSD architecture, every two adjacent sub-pixel columns share a same data line so that the total number of the data lines are reduced into a half while the total number of the scan lines are increased for double. The HSD architecture design thereby enables the total number of the employed data lines and accordingly the total number of the required source drivers is reduced into a half, while the total number of the required gate drivers are increased for double. However, it should be noted that the cost of a gate driver is lower than the cost of a source driver so that the production cost of a flat display can be effectively reduced.
Taking a TFT-LCD panel as an example, the panel is mainly composed of a TFT array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer, wherein a common line on the TFT array substrate corresponding to each sub-pixel is laid out in an H-shaped design. Since the capacitance coupling effect between a conventional H-shaped common line and the data lines is quite significant, so that the common voltage thereof would be drifted due to the coupling effect of the data lines, which leads the TFT-LCD panel having bright-dark lines problem during displaying and poor display quality.